


Horrible Nightmare

by cookiekat93



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Betrayal, Episode: s02e11 Cry For Help, F/F, Friendship, Implied Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Loss of Trust, Physical Abuse, Torture, Trust Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiekat93/pseuds/cookiekat93
Summary: Pearl and Garnet some time after the events of Cry for Help.
Relationships: Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 50





	Horrible Nightmare

“You’re hurting me, Garnet.” Pearl whimpered pitifully. Inside the beach house, Garnet held Pearl’s wrist behind her back and pressed her against the wall.

“Good, you should know what it feels like to be hurt by someone you deeply care for.” Garnet squeezed tighter, eliciting a sharp cry from the thin gem. 

“I told you I was sorry, I thought we were beyond this. I thought you… forgave me.” Another tight squeeze, and another agonized cry. There was no holding back the tears. “What more can I do?” 

“Nothing. The damage is done.” Garnet squeezed Pearl’s wrist again and Pearl let out a desperate whine, panting. “What I don’t think you realize is that I can hurt you right back.” Garnet growled, suddenly spinning Pearl around so they were face to face. “I want you to hurt, Pearl. I want you to feel pain the way you made me feel it.” Garnet punctuated her frustration and anger by slamming Pearl against the wall by her shoulders, fingers digging in and bruising the struggling gem. Pearl grimaced and pushed herself as forward as she could despite being restrained by Garnet’s rough hands.

“I won’t let you shatter me, even if I deserve it. I made a mistake, a terrible mistake, but I can’t change what happened. I regret what I did, and we talked about it, I thought we moved on. I know you’re still furious with me. I understand you need to physically express yourself. I won’t go down without a fight.” Pearl spoke confidently, though on the inside she was absolutely terrified. Garnet tore her wrist to one side, Pearl’s body flailing after it as she soared to the opposite end of the room. 

“You think regretting a decision erases the damage it can cause?” Garnet seethed, summoning her gauntlets. 

“Of course not, I feel awful for what I did to you.” Pearl said after she shakily got to her feet. 

“You used me!” Garnet accused, gritting her teeth and stalking towards her prey.

“I did.” Pearl trembled, taking slow steps backwards. 

“You took what mattered to me most of all and used it against me. You betrayed me, you betrayed our years of trust.” Garnet moved forward, rage rolling off her in vicious tidal waves.

A plump tear slid down Pearl’s face. “I know, and I’m so, so sorry.” 

Garnet was in front of Pearl, her chest rising and falling, breath puffing into Pearl’s face as she tried to restrain herself. 

Pearl risked a glance to the elusive pair of shades. “Garnet, please try to understand where I’m coming from, what I told you wasn’t a lie - to me you’re strong, you’re perfect. I let jealousy take over and I’m so ashamed of it.”

Garnet’s arm shot out like a bullet from a gun, a hand wrapping tightly around Pearl’s throat, lifting her high enough off the ground so her feet were dangling. Pearl gasped for air - not that a gem needed oxygen, but their forms were based largely on human anatomy, so the lack of air was uncomfortable and unbearable. 

“G-Garnet, please-” Pearl dug her fingers under Garnet’s gauntlet in an attempt to make leeway but it was to no avail. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Pearl. I’m the leader of this team. I intend to make an example of you. I will never,  _ never _ be used like that again!”

Pearl was again sent flying through the air, her side slamming hard against the wooden pillar in the kitchen. She heard a sickening crack before falling in a heap. 

“You’re disgusting, Pearl. An unfortunate embarrassment to gem-kind.” Garnet whispered loud enough for the sorrowful gem to hear, stalking forward. 

She grabbed Pearl’s ankle and dragged her a few feet before flinging her upwards. Pearl’s back slammed against the ceiling. She yelped at the force and shock of the impact. She expected to land on the hard floor but a large hand caught her as she descended, and sent her through the window instead.

Pearl felt the sand cushion her fall, though it felt more like cement. She crawled away from Garnet on her hands and knees as the fusion leaped from the balcony to the ground near Pearl.

“Garnet, enough. Please.” Pearl pleaded between wheezes. 

“No.” Garnet replied without hesitation. She shoved Pearl over so she fell onto her back, and practically sat on top of her. Pearl tried to push her hands away but Garnet was stronger. She sent a heavy hand down across Pearl’s cheek. Pearl cried. 

Garnet repeated the action four more times, running out of breath more and more each time the loud smack echoed across the beach. She grabbed Pearl by the chin and forced eye contact with the injured gem.

“You’re a defective Pearl with no purpose, who should have been put out of her misery a long time before the Crystal Gems were even formed.” Garnet said in a low voice. She raised her fist, boosting the size and weight of her gauntlet-clad hand, and sent it down hard towards Pearl’s gem, the force more than strong enough to shatter the stone.

Pearl jolted awake. She quickly realized her dreams were being projected once she noticed the stricken face of Garnet beside her on the couch.

“I’m so sorry, Garnet.” she whispered, placing a hand over her own mouth.

Garnet shook her head, moving closer to envelope the shivering gem. “Pearl, no. Please. I would never hurt you like that. You shouldn’t feel guilty about what happened anymore. We understand each other, and we know how to move forward. I forgave you. I trust you.” Garnet had taken Pearl’s face between her hands, swiping away the smaller gem’s tears. 

Pearl crashed into Garnet’s chest, holding her tight and whispering over and over again how sorry she was. Garnet shushed her gently and held her tighter. 


End file.
